My Belarussen Barbie
by Arianna S. Odinsdatter
Summary: Kirana memang cantik. Sudah sepantasnya pacar seorang Honda Kiku Cantik. Tapi mengapa dia selingkuh dengan Willem-Kurang apa Kiku? Kiku yang tengah sakit hati itu tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada gadis mirip Barbie namun psikopat, yang ditemui nya secara tidak sengaja di koridor sekolah. Sementara kakak Kiku,Yao berniat menjodohkan Kiku dengan gadis Taiwan! Apa yang harus Kiku lakukan?
1. Prologue

My Belarussen Barbie

Kirana memang cantik. Sudah sepantasnya pacar seorang Honda Kiku Cantik. Tapi mengapa dia selingkuh dengan Willem-Kurang apa Kiku? Kiku yang tengah sakit hati itu tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada gadis mirip Barbie namun psikopat, yang ditemui nya secara tidak sengaja di koridor sekolah. Sementara kakak Kiku, Yao berniat menjodohkan Kiku dengan gadis Taiwan! Apa yang harus Kiku lakukan?

Warning : CRACK PAIR. FanChara!Indonesia. MiddleSchool!Hetalia. OOC. Human name used. Multichapter, ETC.

-Pojok Curhat Author (PCA) –

Arianna kembali lagi dengan fict nyampah! Oke Arianna sempat Hiatus karena beberapa alasan yakni :

-ga ada ide

-tugas numpuk, sering dimarain guru

-keasikan baca cerita kisahhorror

-masalah sama pacar yang berujung putus

-gagal move on

-pacar (mantan) cuek pake banget

-ujung ujung nya galau

Oke entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti curhatan miris -_-

ENJOY THE STORY YAAAAAAA!

A fict for Japan X Belarus Fandom

(WSJAB)

Hetalia JHS. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus orang-orang kaya dari berbagai Negara.

Yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini adalah kaum-kaum yang berekonomi menengah keatas dan yang luar biasa jenius sampai mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Pemenang nya adalah Hetalia Junior High School. Honda Kiku dari 7A!"

Mendengar itu, semua nya langsung bertepuk tangan.

"ada komentar, Kiku?"tanya Elizaveta, murid kelas kelas 7C itu dengan antusias.

"Iee desu."Jawab Kiku dingin, disambut oleh teriakan gadis-gadis fans nya. Namun mereka sadar, bahwa seorang Honda Kiku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pacar mereka. Sebab, ia sudah mempunyai pacar.

Pacar kiku bernama Kirana Kusnapaharani. Dia termasuk anak yang sangat populer di Hetalia JHS, gadis asal Indonesia ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang ikal yang indah, mata kecoklatan dan kulit sawo matang yang eksotis.

Kirana itu pintar, cantik, baik hati dan populer. Lebih baik menyerah soal Kiku daripada dimusuhi olehnya, kecuali kalau kau punya nyali.

"tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada gossip."ucap Laura.

"maksud mu?"tanya semua gadis yang berkumpul bersama nya itu.

"ini soal Kirana."ucap Laura. "Gadis itu kan akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Willem."sambung Elizaveta.

"maksud mu, Willem dari 8-D?" tanya Seysel penasaran.

"yap. Kakak ku. Aku melihat messages mereka."tegas Laura.

Para gadis itu terus menerus bergossip, Alfred dan Arthur mendengar nya secara tidak sengaja.

"HONDA KIKU!"teriak Arthur, sambil menjebol membuka pintu 7A dengan kasar.

Arthur adalah pujaan setiap orang. Ketua OSIS Hetalia JHS itu adalah murid kelas 8A yang menjadi juara tetap dalam dalam hampir setiap pelajaran ini punya fans club yang besar bahkan sampai bercabang di sekolah lain. Dia memang benar-benar tampan, baik hati dan pintar. (kesampingkan dulu alis tebal nya dan sikap tsundere nya.)

"ada apa,Arthur-san?"Tanya Kiku yang agak kaget namun bersikap tenang. Nggak lucu dong, kalau kepopuleran nya ilang cuma gara-gara teriak.

"Ikut kami! Ini penting!"ucap Alfred yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"hei! Lihat! Itu kan ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland! Dan itu kan Kapten Basket sekolah ini! Kyaaaa!"ucap salah seorang gadis. Sementara gadis-gadis lain menjadikan kehadiran Alfred dan Arthur, ditambah Kiku. Mereka langsung jadi ajang foto-foto.

"pasti laris kalau dijual ke gadis-gadis."ucap salah seorang siswa.

Arthur, Kiku dan Alfred serentak pergi keluar kelas karena merasa terganggu. "kita butuh tempat yang lebih privasi."ucap Arthur. "bagaimana kalau di rooftop?"usul Alfred, diikuti anggukan Kiku dan Arthur.

Namun, secara tidak sengaja, Kiku menabrak seseorang di koridor.

"ah. _Sumimasen."_ucap Kiku panik. "tak apa."gadis itu segera pergi menuju sebuah kelas. 7E.

Dan ia menjatuhkan sesuatu.

'kartu siswa Hetalia JHS?'ucap Kiku dalam hati. Ia pun melihat nya.

Kartu itu dimiliki oleh 'Natalya Arlovskaya.' Yang berasal dari Minsk, Belarus. Kelas 7E. berikut foto dan alamat nya. "ini pasti milik gadis yang kutabrak tadi."Kiku melihat foto nya secara teliti. 'Gadis berambut pirang pucat ini benar-benar cantik.'batin Kiku. 'Seperti Barbie. Iris lembayung milik gadis ini benar-benar indah… seperti boneka porselen. Cantik sekali.'lanjut Kiku. "aaarrgh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiku! Kau kan sudah punya Kirana!"ucap Kiku frustasi sambil menjambak rambut nya sendiri. Membuat Arthur dan Alfred menjadi bingung.

At Rooftop…

"sebenar nya, ada keperluan apa?"tanya Kiku.

"heh. Dengar ini baik-baik. Tadi aku dan Alfred sedang makan bersama di kantin dan…"

"dan?"

"Kiku."ucap Arthur, menegaskan. "ini memang sulit dipercaya tapi… kami mendengar Kirana dan Willem Van Muller itu sedang dekat. Bisa dibilang Kirana _selingkuh._"Ucap Alfred, melanjutkan kata-kata Arthur.

"eeh… tidak mungkin!"ucap Kiku, menggeleng pelan. Mata nya menelusuri ke semua arah, untuk mengurangi kepanikannya.

Dan sorot mata nya menangkap sesuatu. Kirana dan Willem sedang makan bersama. Suap-suapan lagi!

"…Kira…na…?"

Kiku membeku. Arthur pun bingung. Mencoba menengok ke segala arah dengan teliti.

Arthur sontak kaget. Ternyata gossip-gossip itu benar. Kirana selingkuh.

"ada ap-hmph!"belum selesai Alfred bicara, mulut nya dibekap oleh Arthur. Kepala nya diputar secara paksa agar Alfred menengok ke belakang.

"Mu…Mustahil…"ucap Alfred cengo.

"Kiku! Lebih baik kita pergi!"ucap Alfred khawatir. Disusul anggukan Arthur.

"baiklah…"ucap Kiku lemas.

Mereka sampai di ujung Koridor. Alfred menceritakan lelucon-lelucon _jayus_ untuk mengubah suasana hati Kiku.

Kiku melamun dan memandang sekitar. Sampai akhir nya ia melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat… itu kan gadis yang dia tabrak tadi!

"dan kemudian Tom terjungkal karena ulah Jerry…"cerita Alfed. "Stop it, _git_. Kiku pergi, tuh. Lelucon Tom and Jerry mu memang garing."Arthur pergi dan Alfred pun mengikuti nya.

Kiku mendekati gadis itu. "Kau yang tadi?"tanya nya. Gadis itu menoleh. "ah… kamu…"ucap gadis itu, acuh-tak-acuh. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menunduk, meneliti baris demi baris ubin lantai. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Perlu bantuan?"tanya Kiku.

"tak perlu. Itu, Kartu siswa ku hilang."jawab Natalya. Kiku pun teringat ia merogoh kantung nya dan mengeluarkan kartu siswa. "maaf, kartu siswa mu… tadi aku bermaksud mengembalikannya Karena kamu menjatuhkannya. Tapi aku lupa. Maaf ya."

"eh… ini… terimakasih."ia mengambilnya.

"aku Natalya, Natalya Arlovskaya. Kamu?"tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Honda Kiku. Panggil saja Kiku."jawab nya.

Arthur dan Alfred bertatapan. 'kali-kali aja mereka bakal jadian.'pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Honda Kiku? Yang menang kejuaraan Kendo kemarin itu kan?"tanya Natalya. Disambut anggukan Kiku.

Natalya membungkuk, bermaksud untuk membetulkan stocking nya.

Kletak.

Sebuah pisau jatuh.

Alfred dan Arthur langsung melotot. Ah iya. Natalya dari 7E kan terkenal karena ke-psikopatannya! Alfred melirik Arthur. Arthur balas lirik. Mereka spontan mengangguk bersama dsn langsung lari menjauh dengan kencang.

Kiku spontan mengambil benda itu dan bermaksud mengembalikannya kepada Natalya. Namun ia terkejut karena ternyata benda yang jatuh itu pisau. Pisau yang gagang nya bermotif bendera Russia. Natalya spontan langsung menarik nya, dan lari menuju kelas nya tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"ah! Dia pergi…"ucap Kiku kecewa. "tapi Arthur-san, Alfred-san, kenapa dia membawa pisau ya?"Kiku menengok ke belakang, namun Alfred dan Arthur sudah hilang.

"Arthur-san… Alfred-san…?"

*BERSAMBUNG! Tralalalalalala*

Arianna kembali setelah Hiatus!

Review ditunggu! Sebelum nya, Arianna mau membahas beberapa hal dengan para readers, jangan exit dulu.

Berikut adalah hal-hal yang ingin dibahas Arianna.

Latar nya SMP?

Iya… Arianna tau betapa garing nya, jayus nya, alay nya dan kamseupay nya Love story in Junior High School. Itu nggak perlu dimasukin ke Review. (;_;) Arianna tau bahwa latar kehidupan SMP itu aneh dan pasti nya, nggak cocok. Tapi Arianna sengaja sebab latar SMP adalah latar dimana anak-anak perempuan masih fangirling dengan kekanakan, ngerebutin cowo, bersikap alay dengan bebas dan sebagai ABG, tentu nya mereka masih nyoba-nyoba masalah percintaaan. Jadi Arianna pikir, latar SMP adalah latar paling cocok dibanding latar SMA yang sudah lebih dewasa, mau mengalah dan lebih konsentrasi ke nilai-nilai nya. So, that's the reason.

No YAOI here?

Arianna tau jelas, bahwa mungkin hampir semua Author FHI adalah _fujoshi_. Bukti jelas nya adalah, hampir semua FF romance nya mengandung unsur Yaoi. Dari rated K dampai rated M. dan pasti nya, FF ini mungkin kurang menarik bagi para Fujoshi-Fujoshi yang menyukai cerita Yaoi. Arianna mohon maaf sebelum nya. Request Slight Yaoi untuk chapter-chapter berikut nya boleh saja, dengan senang hati Arianna akan menerima nya.

CRACK PAIR.

Belarus dan Japan. Pendapat kalian pasti nya adalah : CRACK PAIR. Kecuali kalau readers adalah bagian dari WSJAB (we ship Japan and Belarus) club. Jangan Flame dulu. Arianna juga punya alasan kenapa memakai pairing itu. Sebab, Arianna pikir ini adalah pairing yang sangat cute. Tsundere yang psikopat, pendiam dengan cowo poker face, yandere, dan terkenal. Mereka sama-sama nggak banyak omong, dan punya dark side. Jadi, Arianna memakai pairing ini.

Oke, itu aja. Arianna gamau terlalu banyak omong.

Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoy it. Flame is illegal.

Sign,

Arianna Hemlock


	2. The Barbie, The Hero and The Samurai

Haii semuaaa! Berjumpa lagi dengan Arianna di _My Belarussen Barbie : Chapter 2!_

Summary dan warnings… ga perlu ditulis lagi disini, kan?

Langsung saja, ini dia!

MY BELARUSSEN BARBIE

CHAPTER 2

-Chap 1-

"ah! Dia pergi…"ucap Kiku kecewa. "tapi Arthur-san, Alfred-san, kenapa dia membawa pisau ya?"Kiku menengok ke belakang, namun Alfred dan Arthur sudah hilang.

"Arthur-san… Alfred-san…?"

* * *

Lelaki berambut silver pucat itu sedang menunggu di depan gerbang gedung kelas 7. Sesekali disapa oleh beberapa orang.

Dicuaca yang agak panas ini, lelakitinggi besar beriris violet itu memakai syal rajut. Mata nya yang menunjukan kebosanan itu perlahan sirna, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Natalya!"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, Natalya, menatap nya dingin. Perlahan datang kearah nya.

"Nii-san."

"ya?"

"aku tidak akan menganggu hidup mu lagi."ucap Natalya, dingin dan tajam.

"Eh?"si lelaki ber-syal itu tampak bingung.

"apa?"tanya Natalya datar. "Nii-san seharus nya senang. Aku tak akan mengejar nii-san lagi, tak akan mencakar pintu dan lemari lagi, tak akan menarik-narik syal mu lagi."

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu?"

"aku suka Kiku."

"hah?"

"perlu kuulang?"ucap Natalya datar, mengacungkan mata pisau nya kea rah lalaki itu. "**a-ku-su-ka-Hon-da-Ki-ku**."

"aku hanya kaget, da."ucap lelaki itu tenang. "ayo kita pulang."

Mobil sedan hitam yang tampak di depan itu membunyikan klakson nya. Lelaki itu dan Natalya segera masuk kedalam sedan itu.

"Kok lama, Ivan, Natalya?"Tanya wanita berambut blonde pendek berbandana itu, sambil mengemudi.

"maaf, kak Katyusha."ucap lelaki beriris violet yang bernama Ivan itu.

"tak apa, Ivan-chan."ucap Katyusha, tersenyum."mau makan di restoran Perancis?"

Natalya dan Ivan mengangguk, tanda setuju.

Mobil Sedan itu berhenti di sebuah Restoran mewah.

"selamat datang." Ucap para maid.

Ivan berjalan melewati beberapa _tables_ dan melihat sosok familiar.

Itu teman se-geng nya di geng 'Allied Force' yang diketuai Alfred, kan…

Itu… "FRANCIS!?"

"ohonhonhonhon welcome mon ami! Ma Cherrie Natalya dan kakak Katyusha."ucap Francis, sambil menyibakan rambut nya.

"kau kenapa ada disini, da?"

"Aku putra pemilik restoran ini, mon ami. Bahkan kau tidak mengetahui pekerjaan orangtua teman se-geng sendiri?"tanya Francis, mata nya membulat penuh drama, tanda kecewa. Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil_ sweatdrop_.

"sekarang aku tau kenapa kau sangat kaya. da"ucap Ivan. "ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, da?"

"hmm? Apa itu?"Tanya Francis penasaran.

"anak kelas 7 siapa saja yang kau kenal?"tanya Ivan dengan tampang penasaran.

"hmm… mari kita lihat. Laura adik nya Willem, Vargas Brothers, aku kenal banyak, Ivan. Aku kan _populer_."ucap Francis, Dengan penekanan kata 'populer'.

"kau kenal Kiku, da?"ucap Ivan setengah berbisik, sambil menunjuk menu makanan untuk mengisyaratkan kakak nya bahwa dia memesan itu.

"Kiku? Oh, Honda. Tentu saja, dia kan pemenang kejuaraan kendo kemarin. Aku punya data nya, waktu itu Arthur menitipkannya pada ku, tapi sampai sekarang belum diambil."jawab Francis. "kau bawa data nya, tidak?"tanya Ivan. "ada, di iPhone ku. Tunggu sebentar."ucap Francis sambil mengeluarkan iPhone nya dari saku jeans nya.

"here."

"hmmm… Honda Kiku… anak ke terakhir dari 4 bersaudara. Wali nya Wang Yao, yang merangkap sekaligus kakak nya karena orang tua nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan… tunggu, da. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Wang Yao, da."tanya Ivan, dengan muka _innocent._

"tentu saja! Dia kan Direktur muda perusahaan utama ekspor-impor 'Wang' yang bercabang di seluruh dunia!"terang Francis. "istri nya cantik, loh."lanjut Francis lagi.

"seperti biasa, sifat mu tak berubah, da."ucap Ivan. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih ya."ucap Ivan lalu mengembalikan iPhone milik Francis.

* * *

Tep.

Tangan halus dan dingin itu menyentuh pundak Kiku pelan, membuat Kiku merinding sesaat dan menengok ke belakang.

"oh kau rupa nya, kak Lien."ucap Kiku tenang, hampir saja ia mengira bahwa pundak nya ditepuk Sadako.

"kau dipanggil Yao, tuh. Seperti nya penting."ucap wanita yang dikuncir 1 itu.

"ah iya. Terimakasih, kak Lien."ucap Kiku pergi terburu-terburu. "aku tidak terlalu suka aura kak Lien.' Batin nya. 'lagian apaan sih, di rumah membawa-bawa dayung segala, dikira nya ini sungai?'lanjut Kiku sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian ia naik tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

Dan kini, di depan Kiku sudah ada pintu besar berwarna kuning emas dengan ukiran naga. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu itu.

Kriiieeeet…

"ah, Kiku! Aku sudah menunggu mu aru!"ucap kakak nya, Yao, setengah berteriak. "ayo, masuk dan duduk lah aru."

Kiku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kakak nya. "tumben memanggil, biasa nya tidak peduli."ucap Kiku dengan poker face nya.

"jangan jutek begitu dong aru."

"jadi, ada apa?"

"kemarin aku membuka Diary mama aru."

Kiku memasang muka serius tiba-tiba. Karena apa bila ini ada sangkut-paut dengan mendiang ibu nya, pasti penting. "lalu?"

"mama itu sebenar nya mau menjodohkan kamu dengan anak teman nya aru."

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"A-se, sebentar. Bisa kakak ulangi perkataan kakak?"ucap Kiku terbata-bata.

"mama itu sudah merencanakan untuk menjodohkan mu. Jauh sebelum kamu pacaran dengan Kirana, aru."

'apa-apaan tuh!'ucap Kiku dalam hati. "aduh, berarti aku putus sama Kirana?"ucap Kiku. 'ah taka pa. dia tukang selingkuh juga. Biar ini jadi alas an agar dia bungkam dan tidak terus bertanya kenapa aku minta putus.'batin Kiku.

"iya aru. Hari sabtu depan, kau akan bertemu dengan nya aru."

"sabtu ya…"

Tiba-tiba perasaan Kiku tidak enak, ada perasaan janggal. Ia memang ingin putus dengan Kirana tapi seperti nya hati nya entah mengapa tidak setuju bahwa ia akan dijodohkan. Ia mencintai gadis lain. Tapi pasti nya bukan Kirana.

Dan tiba-tiba terbesit dipikiran nya wajah Natalya.

Natalya.

"kakak."

"apa aru?"

"ini wajib?"

"tentu saja aru."

* * *

"PERMISIIIIIIIIIIIII! IVAN ADAAAAAA?" teriak Alfred dengan kencang, di depan rumah Ivan.

"aduh! Siapa sih sepagi ini datang? Sialan!"ucap Natalya menuruni tangga. Di meja ruang tengah, ada secarik kertas. Natalya mengambil nya.

Dear Natalya,

Mama dan papa ada urusan bisnis, kami akan pulang lusa. Katyusha ada kencan dengan Feliks dan Ivan akan pergi dengan teman-teman nya. Maaf meninggalkan mu sendiri di rumah. Tadi aku menghubungi Nanny mu dan Nanny mu bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa datang hari ini karena anak nya sakit. Kalau kau ingin pergi, kunci pintu dan bawa kunci nya bersama mu, kunci nya ada di laci dapur. Ivan dan Katyusha sudah kuberi kunci cadangan.

Nikmati weekend mu ya.

-Mama.

"yaah, aku ditinggal…"ucap nya menggerutu. Dan ia membuka pintu rumah nya.

Itu kan Alfred, teman kakak nya.

'Bukannya Ivan yang membuka pintu, ternyata sorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir yang agak berantakan, dan… Hanya memakai bra dan celana pendek!? Setan. Ini cewe baru bangun tidur atau apa? Oh Alfred. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. No, Alfred no.'ucap Alfred dalam hati.

"kau teman Ivan kan? Ada apa?"tanya Natalya.

"aku mencari Ivan, karena aku bosan ditinggal sendiri di rumah."Jawab ku.

"oh, dia sedang pergi. Aku juga ditinggal sendiri."

Tunggu. Seperti nya Alfred kenal dia. Tapi sudah lah.

"oh Great! Kau mau pergi bersama ku? Aku juga bosan nih!"ajak Alfred dengan semangat.

"boleh saja, asal kau tak berlaku macam-macam dengan ku."

"tentu saja tidak."

"baiklah, masuk saja dan tunggu aku, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Alfred masuk ke rumah yang mewah itu. Ada banyak Matryoshka(1) di dalam nya.

"hei. Ayo pergi."ucap Natalya, dia memakai baju turtleneck dengan cardigan putih, short pants warna biru dan sepatu kets putih, membawa tas kecil warna biru. Rambut nya dikuncir 1.

Blush!

Alfred merasakaan pipi nya memanas.

"Hei, ayo. jadi tidak?"tanya Natalya.

"ah iya! Maaf."Alfred segera berdiri dan keluar rumah. Kemudian Natalya menguncin kamar nya. Ia melihat kunci mobil yang dibawa Alfred.

"Varjat(2), kau membawa mobil sendiri?"

"tak apa kan? Mall nya dekat kok(3)"Ucap Alfred nyengir kuda.

Alfred langsung megupdate tweets nya : "on the way to mall with Natalya"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada direct message. Dari Kiku.

Honda Kiku : Heeey! Kau bersama Natalya!?

Alfred The Hero : Iya, hahaha. Accidentaly!

Honda Kiku : Sialan. Aku iri.

Alfred The Hero : kenapa kok ngiri?

Honda Kiku : kan aku suka sama Natalya!

Alfred langsung freezing ditempat.

Natalya sudah membuat dia blushing tadi.

Dan Kiku suka sama Natalya.

'GIMANA INIIIIIII!?'Jerit Alfred dalam hati.

* * *

Okee! Chap 2 selesaii!

Akhirannya ngegantung ya? Iya sengaja biar readers nya menunggu chapter 3 :p /kicked/

Well makasih buat yang udah baca. review yaaa, karena dengan review, Arianna jadi bersemangat buat ngelanjutin :D

ngomong-ngomong, iniiiii!

1.)Matryoshka : boneka khas russia.

2.)Varjat = Gila (bahasa Belarusia)

3.) DO NOT EVER TRY THIS kecuali anda berusia diatas 17 tahun atau sudah memiliki SIM (cuma saran)

Thanks for the time!

Sign,

Arianna Hemlock


	3. Alfred with Natalya,While Kiku with Mei?

Arianna Kembaliiiiii!

Tadi nya udah pundung gara-gara takut cerita nya nyampah, tapi berkat review dari **Ojo-Ojo** dan **YandereAi**, serta silent reader (yang entah dari mana mengetahui sedikit hal tentang Arianna itu) Arianna jadi semangat :D by the way warning, ada beberapa oc Minor yang dibikin hari ini juga untuk membantu alur cerita -v

_**My Belarussen Barbie**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Chapter 2

"oh great! Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersama ku?"

* * *

"Jadi, kita mau kemana dulu?"tanya Natalya.

"hmm… well, ke bioskop, food court atau kemana dulu?"tanya Alfred balik.

"karena kau yang ngajak sih, aku ikut saja."

"gimana kalau ke food court dulu? Aku lapar…"ucap Alfred melas.

"hmph… baiklah. Tapi kau traktir ya?"pinta Natalya.

"iya dehh…"ucap Alfred lemas.

At Food court…

"hei, Alfred…"

"hmm? apa?"tanya Alfred, sambil mengunyah burger nya.

"kau yakin bisa menghabiskan **itu semua?**"tanya Natalya, sambil menunjuk 5 Big burger, 7 gelas Cola, dan 5 kotak French fries sambil sweatdrop.

"tenang, aku *nyam* sudah biasa *Kraus* makan #%&**^# $( *KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS* "

"telan semua dulu. Aku tidak mengerti kamu bicara apa."

"ahahahah *sruuuuuup* maksud ku, aku sudah biasa memakan itu semua."

"nanti kau bisa _**obesitas**_, loh."ucap Natalya sambil memotong-motong Draniki(1)-nya.

Alfred seakan tidak peduli, hanya menatap Natalya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ngomong-ngomong, Alfred, apa hubungan mu dengan kakak ku?"tanya Natalya penasaran.

'oooh, itu. Aku 1 kelas dengan nya ketika kelas 7. Dan aku kan leader geng _Allied Forces_."Ucap Alfred bangga.

"ooh, kau leader nya?"tanya Natalya, "aku dengar dari Francis bahwa kau hanya sok-sok menjadi hero padahal tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Uhuk!

"Natalyaaa! Kejam sekaliiiii kaaaaauuuu!"ucap Alfred seperti anak kecil yang kesal.

"aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang Francis katakan."Balas Natalya.

"baiklah"kata Alfred sambil mencomot French fries nya yang terakhir. "mau kemana kau habis ini?"

"hmmm… bioskop bagaimana?"

"ide bagus!"

* * *

"Kiku! Cepat siap-siap aru!"teriak Yao yang kemudian *coret*menjebol*coret* membuka pintu kamar Kiku dengan kasar. Kiku yang sedang menonton anime langsung buru-buru meng-close tab laptop nya ( hayooo Kiku nonton apaaa ;;) /eh /duak )

"a-a ada apa kak?"tanya Kiku kaget.

"acara nya dimundurkan jadi hari ini! Cepat dan jangan membuat gadis itu menunggu!"ucap Yao sambil melemparkan 1 stel pakaian ke kasur Kiku.

"gadis? Acara?"mendadak Kiku teringat acara perjodohan itu. 'KUSOOOOOOOOO!'

*1 jam kemudian*

Kiku, Yao dan Lien AKA istri Yao itu sampai di depan restoran Asia 'O Namett'(2) Yao segera masuk bersama Lien disusul Kiku yang masuk kesana dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat datang! Ooh kau, Yao! Putra Aiko! Ya ampun... sudah lama tidak bertemu."ucap Seorang Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu. "siang nyonya Hwang."ucap Yao sopan. "perkenalkan, ini Lien, istri ku dan ini Kiku, adik ku itu."ucap Yao sambil mengenalkan Lien dan Kiku. Lien mengenalkan diri nya dengan perasaan exited sementara Kiku mengenalkan diri nya dengan singkat, padat jelas dan ogah-ogahan.

"putri ku, Mei sedang di toilet. Tunggu sebentar dia akan kembali."ucap nyonya Hwang sambil mengelus kepala Kiku pelan. 'nggak kembali selama nya juga nggak apa-apa kok.'ucap Kiku dalam hati.

"nah! Itu dia. Mei! Sini, calon tunangan mu sudah datang."ucapan Nyonya Hwang itu memang tidak berpengaruh pada Poker Face Kiku, tapi dalam hati, Kiku sudah ingin pergi saja.

Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang sepinggang dan berbaju serba pink datang, membuat perasaan Kiku semakin tidak enak.

Glek.

'Kami-sama… doko kara wa(3)?'ucap Kiku dalam hati.

"perkenalkan Mei, ini Kiku."ucap nyonya Hwang semangat.

"Kiku."ucap Kiku dengan nada datar.

"Mei…"ucap Mei dengan suara super lirih.

"itu meja kalian."telunjuk nyonya Hwang menunjuk Meja untuk 2 orang yang berada di pojokan dan agak tertutup. "nikmatilah perkenalan kalian!"ucap nyonya Hwang sambil mendorong Mei dan Kiku.

Mereka duduk. Berhadapan, dan hening.

Baik Kiku ataupun Mei sama-sama sibuk dengan _gadget _nya masing-masing.

"hei."ucap Mei, membuka pembicaraan. "kamu itu sebenar nya tidak rela dijodohkan, bukan?"tanya Mei.

"da-dari mana kau tau?"

"kalau begitu, kita sama. Aku sudah bersikeras menolak nya tapi ibu ku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ku."ucap Mei pasrah.

"kau tau, orang tua memang seenak nya sendiri."ucap Kiku.

"kalau sendiri, Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan mereka."ucap Mei. Mengulurkan tangan nya. "maukah kau bekerja sama dengan ku agar pertunangan ini dibatalkan? Sendiri itu tidak ada hasil nya tapi bagaimana kalau berdua? Mungkin saja kita bisa membatalkan rencana orang tua kita."Lanjut Mei.

Kiku membalas uluran tangan nya. "aku setuju. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan mu."ucap Kiku tersenyum.

"ngomong-ngomong, Mei. Rasa nya aku pernah melihat mu?"tanya Kiku dengan poker face nya.

"aku itu 1 sekolah dengan mu. Kelas 8C."ucap Mei pasrah, keterlaluan sekali junior nya ini.

"cool. I'm gonna be engaged with someone older than me."

"we're not gonna engaged. Never ever."ucap Mei dengan sarkastik. "aku juga tidak sudi bertunangan dengan Junior. Kita harus membatalkan pertunangan ini. Harus."

"lalu apa rencana mu, senior?"

"sementara ini kita pura-pura akrab saja di depan mereka."ucap Mei dengan tampang 'aku-benar-benar-kekurangan-ide.'

"padahal aku berharap dijodohkan dengan Kaoru."ucap Mei melas.

"Kaoru? Kau suka dia?"tanya Kiku.

"iya… maka nya begitu aku melihat ternyata aku ditunangkan oleh adik nya, aku benar-benar lemas."ucap Mei terdengar pasrah.

"well, kau tau Natalya Arlovskaya, si gadis dari Belarusia itu?"tanya Kiku.

"tentu saja. Dia junior kesayangan ku."jawab Mei. "memang nya kenapa?"

"yaaa, dia itu adalah orang yang kusukai."ucap Kiku singkat.

"haaaahh?"tanya Mei dengan tampang shock yang agak dibuat-buat. "bukannya kau itu pacar nya Kusnapaharani?"

"Kirana? Siapa peduli dengan gadis yang kerjaan nya suap-suapan dengan selingkuhan nya itu?"ucap Kiku sambil menelan Sake Sushi nya.

* * *

"Nat∼ film apa yang ingin kau tonton?"Tanya Alfred sambil memesan Big popcorn dan Cola.

'gila ini orang, ga puas makan?' "hmm, terserah kau sih."Jawab Natalya.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan film ini-Loh? Willem? Kirana?"

"Heeii! Kau, Alfred!"

"Kalian berdua saja?"tanya Alfred, nyengir kuda. "bukannya Kirana pacaran dengan Kiku, yaa?"Tanya Alfred mencoba memancing mereka.

"he-eh! Jangan bilang-bilang ini ke Kiku yaaa!"seru Kirana.

"…kau… pacar Kiku?"

"iyaaa, memang nya kau siapa?"

"Maaf ya, aku memang psikopat aneh dan pemalas, jadi wajar kalau kau tidak mengenal ku. Aku Cuma ingin megatakan bahwa kurang ajar sekali kau. Kurang baik apa Kiku?"

"bukan urusan mu! Pergi sekarang, psikopat aneh!"

Sakit.

Natalya mengingat potongan Diary yang ia tulis ketika ia sendirian di kelas nya.

'Ya, inilah aku.

Seorang yang bahkan terlupakan di kelas nya sendiri.

"Baik semua nya buat kelompok! Mau saya pilihin atau pilih sendiri?"

Semua murid berkata 'pilih sendiri.

Kecuali aku.

"baik! Kumpulkan tugas nya!"

Semua murid berlari, menuju meja guru dan mengumpulkan tugas.

Kecuali aku.

Ya, ini lah aku. Seorang psikopat yang gila dan pemalas. Seorang anti sosial yang seringkali kebingungan ketika mencari kelompok hingga pada akhir nya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan 5 orang jadi dikerjakan sendiri. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli. Jadi jangan anggap aku aneh kalau aku bermain gunting, pisau danm cutter sepanjang pelajaran.

Kenapa kalian tak mau menerima ku sih? Aku berusaha berkumpul dengan kalian, kalian malah menolakku. '

Tes.

Sebutir cairan bening berkilau jatuh mentes ke pipi Natalya.

"sialan…"Natalya langsung pergi.

"Natalya! Heeii! Natalya!"

Natalya berlari ke toilet bioskop dan menangis sejadi-jadi nya di depan washtafel, tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatap nya heran.

'Kiku bodoh! Bodoh!'

'kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak pernah setia kepada mu, sementara aku disini menunggu mu?'

'Cuma kau yang bisa membuat ku move on dari kakak ku.'

'tapi kenapa… aku tidak pernah beruntung…'

*Bersambung lagiii! Huahahahahaha xDDD*

Arianna selalu berusaha biar cepet update :D

Dan selesaaaiii! Chapter 3 selesai dan sengaja di bikin ngegantung :p

Untuk YandereAi, Request AmeBela nya udah Arianna kabulkan (ceilah bahasa nya).

Untuk Ojo-Ojo nee-chan, Makasihh udah bikin Arianna jadi semangat ngelanjutin fict ini, yang tadi nya udah mau didelete karena nggak ada yang suka, abis ga ada yang review (_ ) btw request Yaoi diterima :D

Untuk Ms. Silent Reader makasih buat review nya, dan tolong jangan stalk saya, ok?

(by the wa maaf Kirana nya Arianna buat agak nyebelin, biar sesuai dengan alur cerita sih *tampang innocent*)

oh iya, hampir lupa.

1. Draniki = Makanan khas Belarus, enak loooh :D

2. plesetan dari Restoran Masakan Asia, 'O Nama'.

3. Kami-sama, doko kara wa? = tuhan, dimana kamu?

By the way, Lien adalah human name nya Vietnam dan Kaoru adalah Human Name nya Hongkong.

Hmm, Arianna bakalan mengadakan _**review angels game**_.

Cara nya adalah :

Jika sampai hari sabtu, 29 Maret 2013 Arianna tidak mendapat 5+ review, Arianna bakalan men-discontinued kan Fanfict ini karena Arianna takut fict ini malah nyampah. Sooo, Arianna bakalan stop update dulu sampai Hari sabtu! :D

Thanks yaa!

Sign,

Arianna Hemlock


	4. Hwang Mei little sister and Break Up

HUAAAAAA MAAF TELAT UPDATEEEE! Minggu kemarin Arianna sibuk (_ _ )

Warning : ada 2 minor OC baru dan 1 Major OC untuk meribetlkan (?) alur cerita sekaligus request dari mantan adik ipar Arianna, _**Axelia Grenadea.**_

Dan sekali lagi maaf banget telat update, Arianna capeeeek, sabtu kemarin nemenin mama ke kondangan sampe malem. (curcol)

ENJOY THE STORY YAAAAA _)

* * *

"Putus."

"eh?"Kirana berusaha mengulang kata yang ia dengar tadi.

"aku bilang, lebih baik kita putus."ucap Kiku. "mendiang ibu ku mau menjodohkan ku dengan orang lain."

Kirana hanya menatap Kiku dengan sarkastik. "Honda, aku kenal kamu."

"well… uhmm… yeah, main reason nya memang bukan itu sih."ucap Kiku. "Aku juga kenal kamu."

"sudah kuduga. Cepat atau lambat pasti ketauan ya?"

"yeah… dan kupikir, Willem memang lebih keren dari ku, kan?"

"ta-tapi…"ucap mereka bersamaan.

"kau dulu, Honda."

"tidak, kau dulu."

"ucapkan bersama-sama?"

"boleh."

"1… 2… 3… aku lebih menikmati waktu kita bersahabat dekat dulu!"ucap mereka bersamaan.

"hahahaha"Kirana tertawa miris. "ternyata kita sama."

"yeah… mau kembali lagi ke hubungan kita yang dulu nggak?"tanya Kiku, sambil tersenyum miris.

"seperti nya ide bagus."ucap Kirana sambil tertawa, dipaksakan.

"hei, ini benar-benar awkward. Kita kan sahabat?"tanya Kiku tersenyum sarkastik.

"he-eh…"

Kiku mengulurkan tangan nya. "lupakan saja kejadian 5 bulan ini dan mari kita kembali seperti biasa."

Kirana menyambut uluran tangan Kiku. Perlahan-lahan, senyum nya mulai memudar, mata nya berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

"maafkan aku, Kiku…"

"bukan salah mu, Ranran(1)… aku juga minta maaf… aku tau aku kurang mempedulikan mu selama ini."jawab Kiku pelan, sambil mengelus kepala Kirana lembut. Tapi tetap saja, air mata Kirana tetap tidak bisa berhenti. "ayo ke kelas?"

Kirana mengangguk, dan mengikuti Kiku ke kelas.

* * *

"galau?"

"apaan sih, Elizaveta."seru Natalya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"terus saja begitu. Hei, aku kan teman mu dari SD. Ada apa sih? Ivan? Anak kelas mu? Tugas? Guru killer?"tanya Elizaveta penasaran.

"nanti kamu sebar di majalah sekolah, lagi."canda Natalya.

"ya ampun, dasar orang ini! Aku bukan bagian gossip, hei. Aku Cuma tukang cari informasi cadangan dan aku juga lebih sering aktif di Fujodanshi club."ujar Elizaveta. "akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat mu loh. Pas ada Ivan, di kelas-kelas yang biasa menjadi tempat pengungsian mu pas istirahat dan di perpustakaan."ucap Elizaveta. "kamu kenapa sih?"

"mungkin aku udah nggak suka sama Ivan lagi?"

"haaahhh? Kok mustahil ya, bagi ku."

"dan kamu harus tau siapa crush baru ku."

"siapa?"

"anak 7A."

"iyaaa siapaaaaa?"

"Honda."

"DEMI APA!?"

"serius, deh."

"kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu itu nggak suka kepopuleran."ucap Elizaveta sambil menaikan sebelah alis nya. "kok, bisa kamu suka sama Kiku?"

"ceritanya panjang."jawab Natalya, menghela nafas. "tapi aku suka sorot mata nya yang teduh."

'teduh? Kosong kali.'pikir Elizaveta dalam hati. "well, dia kenal kamu nggak?" tanya nya sarkastik.

"kita pernah ngobrol sebentar pas aku kehilangan kartu siswa ku."

"Sulit untuk mengetahui apakah dia itu suka sama kamu atau nggak. Dia sudah punya pacar, sih."perkataan Elizaveta itu seperti nya tidak didengar Natalya, Natalya hanya menatap nya acuh-tak-acuh dan memasang earphone nya,.

"WOOOIIIIIII! TAU NGGAK? KATA NYA KIRANA SAMA KIKU UDAH PUTUS LOOOOHH!"

Spontan Elizaveta langsung menengok ke bawah. Ohh, sekumpulan anak yang suka berossip, ternyata. "Kiku sama Kirana putus?"tanya Elizaveta ke Natalya.

"SERIUS LOOOHH! TADI KIRANA DAN KIKU SUDAH MEMBERI PENJELASAN DI KELAS MEREKA!"

Teriakan itu menjawab pertanyaan Elizaveta. "NATALYAAAAAA!" teriak Elizaveta sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah Natalya.

"i-iya?"Tanya Natalya kaget sambil melepas earphone-nya.

"kau dengar itu!? Kirana sama Kiku putus!"

"haaahh?"

"sudahlah, ayo cepat turun! Bell selesai istirahat sudah hampir berbunyi!"teriak Elizaveta semangat yang dijawab oleh anggukan Natalya.

* * *

"kakak! Boleh wawancara sebentar? "

"kami dari klub berita, ingin mewawancarai kakak soal _cover dance _kakak yang di post ke YouTube kemarin, kak!"

Lelaki yang dikejar-kejar beberapa anak ekskul berita itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ada waktu, da zee. Maaf, aku harus segera pulang, da zee!"

"wawancara 5 menit saja deh, kak!"

"maafkan aku da zee! Adik ku pasti sudah menunggu di mobil, da zee! Aku harus segera pulang!" lelaki itu berlari keluar area sekolah, yang membuat ahoge nya sampai di parkiran sekolah, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil Alphard di depan nya dan segera masuk.

"Yun-soo Nii lama."

"maaf, tadi aku dikejar-kejar anak-anak dari klub berita, da zee."

"Salahkan bakat dance kakak yang entah dari mana datang nya itu." Jawab Kiku, sambil memakai kacamata nya dan mulai membaca komik.

"dasar anak ini, da zee."ucap si kakak yang ber-ahoge itu, yang di panggil Yun-soo. "ngomong-ngomong, kamu kemarin sudah ketemu calon mu? Seperti apa dia, da zee?"

"biasa saja tuh."ucap Kiku SPJ(singkat, padat, jelas) "dia anak sekolah kita juga. Kelas 8"

"Serius, da zee?"ucap Yun-soo sambil membelalakan mata nya.

"iya. Nama nya Mei Hwang."

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"HAH!? MEIMEI!? KAMU DIJODOHIN SAMA MEIMEI? TERUS KALIAN BAKALAN TUNANGAN GITU? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiku hanya menoleh dengan tatapan kesal. "iyaaa, sepertinya."

"aku berani taruhan kamu nggak akan bisa tahan."

"kok gitu?"ucap Kiku, memutar mata nya.

"dia punya adik. kelas 7, yang agak… hmm what we call it…"

"agak apa? Siscom?"

"bukan… dia tidak terlalu suka dengan urusan romantisme seperti pacaran."

"hee? Memang siapa? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada anak seperti itu."

"Nama nya Hwang Hoang-Hao. Anak nya berambut ikal sama seperti Meimei, rambut nya panjang, kira-kira sepinggang. Anak nya agak tomboy, biasa nya sih dikuncir 1. Hmm… anak nya punya 3 temen dekat yang super pendiem."Jelas Yun-Soo.

"Hwang Hoang-Hao?"tanya Kiku. "ribet amat. Panggilan nya siapa?"

"Hao."jawab Yun-soo singkat, sambil bermain iPhone nya.

CKIIITTTT!

"Doshite!?"

"ke-kenapa itu, da zee?"

"maaf, tuan muda. Tadi ada gadis yang tiba-tiba melompat turun dari pohon…"

"hah? Lompat dari pohon?"tanya Kiku sambil membetulkan kacamata nya.

"iya, gadis itu, Tuan muda…"ucap Driver mereka sambil menunjuk gadis yang tengah bersandar di pohon. Gadis yang memakai seragam Hetalia JHS dengan baju yang dikeluarkan, dasi yang agak tidak rapi, rambut dikuncir 1 dengan kunciran berwana orange dan buku Sherlock Holmes di tangan nya. dia melambai kan tangan kea rah ke dua gadis, yang 1 berkacamata, gaya nya Nerdy dan membawa buku Matematika. Yang 1 lagi berambut messy dengan kunciran hijau, membawa laptop dan memakai kawat gigi.

"itu kan… Hwang Hoang-Hao dan 2 teman nya, da zee."

"hah? Itu dia? Kok beda banget sama kakak nya? aku bahkan nggak tau kalo ada mereka bertiga anak angkatan ku."ucap Kiku sambil melirik ke mereka sebentar, baru kemudian asyik dengan manga nya.

"jangan salah, da zee. Meskipun mereka tampak biasa saja, mereka itu…"ucap Yun-Soo, tersenyum seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "sangat hebat, da zee."

* * *

Oke, ending nya ngegantung (lagi). :3

Hwang Hoang-Hao dan geng nya (?) itu OC. Bukan chara hetalia. OC requestan gitu decchh #ngalay

Yang mau request pairing-pairing, yaoi boleh, yuri juga boleh, deh. Yang penting readers nya puas dan mau nge review (?)

Buat Guest yang super keren yang nggak setuju Indonesia dibikin jahat, Arianna mau nge-confess.

Fict ini udah Arianna buat sampai selesai (chapter 7) dan emang di chapter 4 Arianna bikin Kirana nya minta maaf. Di chapter 5 nanti—ups, gamau spoiler. Jadi Arianna mohon maaf sebesar-besar nya buat Guest. Yap, Arianna bener-bener minta maaf.

Ok itu aja. Review jangan lupa yaaa readers-readers yang baik :3

Sign,

Arianna Hemlock


End file.
